Rest your weary head
by oakimpala
Summary: The Boys are injured in a hunt and this time they aren't coming back... Death!fic Disclaimer - I don't own the characters (sadly) just playing around with them


**This is my first fanfic ever - well first of ones that I actually publish anyway. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it...**

Dean blinked hard, trying to clear his head of the fog.

He'd lost too much blood.

He looked for his brother. Sam was slumped lifelessly against the wall opposite, blood flowing out freely from his stomach. Dean summoned the last of his energy and, pressing his arm to his wound, dragged himself over to his baby brother. He sat back against the wall and looked at Sam. His eyes were barely open but he was holding on to whatever life he had left. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked into the centre of the room. The demons were dead. But at what cost?

"We go together, remember?" Dean kept pressure on his wound and put his free arm around his brother.

"We never have before," Sam stated breathlessly.

Dean saw tears running down his face and wished he could do something to take away his brother's pain. Wished he could save him. After all, it was his job. But this time it was too late. This time all he could do was make sure Sammy never had to be alone again. He had to hold on just a second longer.

"We did good little brother," Dean felt tremors racking through his brother's body, "We did good,"

"Who... who gets the car?" Sam whispered slowly.

Dean smiled sadly. He was going to miss his baby more than most people.

"Who knows - maybe she's waiting for us downstairs already,"

"Y-you're not goin' to Hell," Sam breathed.

"Maybe," was all Dean could say.

"'M tired Dean,"

"I know Sammy. It's okay, you can go to bed now,"

His vision was clouding, blood was pooling around them. Dean saw Sam's head droop and gently pulled him into his lap. Sam's breathing began to slow and his eyes  
closed.

"Don't wait up Sammy," Dean whispered.

Sam never answered. Dean felt a tear rolling down his face. He half smiled as he moved his arm away from the wound. He closed his eyes and laid his head back  
against the wall. And with one final breath, let the darkness overcome him.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes. He was in the front seat of the Impala. It was dark outside but the street was lit with a few lamp posts. He looked to his right where his brother always sat, only to find the seat empty. He was hit with blind panic for a second before all the memories of the recent events came flooding back.

_Knife. Sammy. So much Blood._

He opened the door and climbed out. He looked up at the house he was parked outside of. He smiled, never being able to forget where he'd spent the first four years of his childhood. Without hesitating, he began walking towards the house.

He reached out to turn the door knob but before he could, it swung open. Dean stared into his brother's face for several moments before he was pulled into a hug.

"We made it," Dean whispered.

"Yeah," Sam choked out.

"Boys,"

They stood apart, recognising the voice. As if they could ever forget. The same voice that had taught them how to track, hunt and kill. One they'd grown up listening to.

"Dad," they both breathed.

A blonde haired woman came and stood by John's side. She smiled warmly.

"Mom," Dean fought the urge to wrap his arms around her, thinking if he moved he'd wake up and find out it was all a dream.

"Jess,"

Dean looked sideways at his brother and saw him staring and someone coming down the stairs. Dean looked and saw a woman whose resemblance to Mary was striking. She ran down the remaining stairs before throwing herself at Sam. He caught her and kissed her.

Dean looked at his father who was wearing a proud smile. Someone cleared their throat behind him and tapped their foot patiently. Dean turned around and smiled.

"Hey Jo. Long time no see,"

"I'm actually surprised it took you so long," Jo smiled, "We had a pool going,"

"We?"

"Me, Bobby, Ash, even Caleb chipped in," Jo smiled again at the look on Dean's face, "Everyone's here Deano. Just waiting for you and Sammy to join the party,"

"Well we're here now," Dean looked at Sammy, who had his arm around Jess's waist protectively, "Time to bring down Heaven, am I right?"

Sam smiled and looked at his brother. Dean held his gaze. They shared a knowing look, both remembering all of what they'd been through in the last few years. They'd gone down fighting, just like Dean had always promised. Now they could all be together again... even if being together meant the whole family was dead. As long as Sammy was next to him, Dean would feel at home.

The End

**Hope you liked it - please review it helps a lot :) Again, thanks for reading x**


End file.
